He Didn't Know
by riolusaura
Summary: Lithuania thought he knew everything about Poland, but his overconfidence shocks him to his very core.


Lithuania stood outside the door to the room, nothing but screams could be heard on the other side. They were both so powerful, however Prussia made an alliance with Russia and Austria, so they were badly defeated.

Lithuania gave up rather quickly- or actually quicker than his best friend, who was currently being "persuaded" to submiting. Yet still, even after all those times that he's forced to go with them to Poland's house, after all those beatings, Poland refuses to give up.

So today was the last day they would stand for it.

It was orignally Russia's idea, of course, to just kill the blonde. Austria was against it instantly, but when Prussia agreed it didn't matter. Lithuania could do nothing to help his friend, but just stand and listen.

Hours- which seemed like years- later, they finally came out, and left Poland to die. A few days later he over heard Russia talking to someone, when they mentioned that Poland was still alive.

Lithuania never felt happier in his life, he knew that the Polish boy would move on sooner or later.

He did move on, but didn't get much time to live joyfully. All too soon, in the year 1939, Germany and Russia deeply injured Poland in World War II. None of the nations were sure that he could make it.

But Lithuania was sure. He knew he'd be fine, and lived his days without worry. And he was right, after the war Poland _did_ live, and though it took a great deal longer to get over the scars, he moved on.

Lithuania was kind of envious of his friend. He would be put in the worst situations possible, supposedly die, but then come back out of it perfectly fine. He would always be taken to Russia's house and tortured, yet could get over the pain.

Lithuania tried to do that too, and learned how hard it was. He felt like he was closer than ever before when he tried to just ignore the pain that Russia gave him on a daily basis...maybe that was it. Maybe because it only happens to Poland once in a while its not as bad.

But Lithuania knows thats a lie. Poland's world is just as painful as his own, maybe worse if you consider World War II. But thats what Lithuania likes about Poland, hes like a Phoenix, raising from the dead, always burning bright.

And here it was again. Long into the future, where World War II is mostly forgotten, not the pain or suffering, no they all remembered Hitler, the camps against the Jews and such, and the overall lesson from it, but the details.

Like how Lithuania was forced to betray his friend. Or how the Atom bombs wern't even tested yet. Those sort of details. They remember, but at the same time don't _remember_.

So here we are in the future, and as the saying goes, history repeated itself. Poland is once again nearing death, but one thing hasn't changed.

Lithuania isn't concerned for his friend.

He, like always, _knows_ that he'll be fine. He _knows_ that after this is all over, him and Poland will go out to eat, and Poland'll be explaining the whole thing to him, he'll cry and Lithuania will hug him and say "at least its over, I knew you'd be fine."

He _knows_ all this, so when he gets a phone call from America about Poland's condition, he is smiling. _'They all think he's going to die...But he won't. I know it!'_ he thinks, and his brothers say he is turning into Russia, being around him for so long. But they just don't understand.

The next day he gets another call from America, saying he should go and see Poland right away.

But he doesn't.

Russia had forbidden him to leave the house, so if he goes, he'll be the one half-dead. So he asked if he could go, Russia told him no, and he left a call asking America to say hi and that he was sorry for him.

A few days later he gets another call from America. Lately he had been calling a lot, always giving the details about Poland and insisting to come and vist. He never did, everytime he asked Russia said no and locked the doors.

So like usual he picks up the phone, waiting for America to start yelling about why he hasn't visted his best friend yet.

But thats not what he hears. He hears crying.

"America?" he asks, his voice a little shakey. America takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"Poland is dead."

The phone drops.

He didn't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Allll righty then! I really don't know how this fanfic came to be...I was orginally writing the next part for The Fight for Iceland...and my mind was like "SCREW THAT LETS TALK ABOUT MEEEE~" I think I have a reason though...Last night a very scary thing happened...On youtube I'm a Poland and two Russias as well as another Prussia (making 2) added me. I have a REALLY bad feeling about whats going to happen so I think thats where this came from LOL...yea...Oh don't be hating it took the whopping time of 5 minutes to write this! x.x' Alright I think I'm done ranting right now...<strong>_


End file.
